Colors
by BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: Drabbles about Percy Jackson and his family.
1. Black

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus._

* * *

Nico wore black a lot. It was a fact, just as Annabeth was smart and Jason could fly. The reasons? None were correct. He used black as a mourning color. His entire family was dead. He mourned them. However, he though love was lost in his life. He thought it was hopeless.

As he fingered the bracelet Percy had given him for his birthday, he reread the words. Family is forever. Percy spoke, "You will always have family." He looked up at the teen who had become an older brother to him. Maybe this family stuff wasn't so bad.

* * *

_Hello!_

_This is several 100 word drabbles about various characters from Percy Jackson. Most of them center on Percy, ut I also slipped in bits of Thalia and Nico. I hope you enjoy it and review._


	2. Red

_Hey guys! So this the next drabble. I decided to length it because _Mathematical-candy-panda _asked me to. This one is red. I know someone asked me for white on my poll, but I haven't done it yet. I hope you all like it and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero of Olympus. _

* * *

Thalia felt her heart stop. This wasn't happening, it was not! It was supposed to be an easy weekend. Thalia and Nico had both decided to crash at the Jackson's for the weekend and the three demigods were walking back after pizza. Suddenly, Percy was shoving both her and Nico against the pavement. She heard the hero's of Olympus cry of pain, and then Nico was on his feet. His sword was on the ground next to the golden remains of the hellhound. Nico was shoving ambrosia down Percy's throat as his life spilled out on the pavement. It was so much red, there was no way anyone could posses that much red.

She didn't realize when she dropped next to the other two demigods. She almost sobbed in relief when sea green eyes opened. He was still pale, but they headed back to the apartment. Her dreams that night were filled with red and death. When she awoke the third time, he was by her side. He held her as she sobbed out the fear. He may have had many dances with death, but each one frightened her just the same.

_Fin~_


	3. Blue

_Hey guys! This is a new chapter! I always thought Gabe abused Percy and nothing has really disproved that theory. I'm considering doing a fanfiction where Gabe comes from the doors of death and after the war torments our favorite son of Poseidon. Would you guys be interested? By the way, these chapters won't be that long guys. They are drabbles, they're supposed to be short. No offense to anyone, but could you not ask me to make them longer? I have a hard time writing long chapters and when you ask me that, it reminds me that my chapters are so short. Anyway, onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus._

* * *

They didn't really understand why Percy loved the color blue so much. He never planned to tell them either. They knew he didn't like his first step dad. It was more than that though. He still had the mental and physical scars. Percy wasn't stupid. He was actually a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for. His mom had picked that argument with Gabe to give Percy something to use as defiance.

He'd always been rebellious and untameable, even at age seven. He loved his mom and blue food was his way of showing that man had put him through hell and came back stronger. When he returned from the Giant War, he hugged his mom and whispered in her ear. "The finest steel is put through the hottest furnace."

_Fin~_


	4. Green

_Hey my lovely readers! So here is the next chapter and, yes, I spent a whole chapter on Percy's eyes. I've gotten one review telling me they liked that Gabe comes back idea, but I want to know if anybody else likes it. Sorry I haven't posted, but my mom's been on my case about schoolwork. By the way, did anyone else realize my profile is 107 pages long? It takes me a week to write a five page chapter, yet my profile 107 pages. Weird right? Anyway, story time! Please review, it makes me write faster!_

_I don't own Percy Jackson no matter how much I want to._

* * *

Jason was exhausted. No one could blame him, after all they'd just fought a war and won. Everyone else was sleeping, but for some reason he couldn't. He headed towards the deck of the ship, not expecting to see Percy. He stopped, studying the son of Poseidon. He was wearing a t shirt and sweat pants, seemingly ignoring the cold. He was barefoot and leaning on the railing. Jason hesitated, before continuing towards his cousin. He stood next to him, looking over the sea.

Percy's voice was soft when he spoke. "Hey Jason." He gave him a small smile, bangs hiding his green eyes. Jason smiled weakly and asked, "How come you aren't in bed?" Percy shrugged, his answer surprisingly simple. "Don't like the nightmares. You okay?"

Jason nodded, knowing that the older teen wanted to change the subject. "Yeah. What about you?" Percy sighed, his gaze returning to the ocean. Jason frowned and waited for Percy to answer. He caught a glance of Percy's eyes and saw the pain in the sea green's depths. He'd known the raven haired teen had fought in several battles, but his eyes told the truth. How he went through the place the gods were afraid of and came out alive. How he saw several of his best friends die before his eyes. The worry that another wouldn't survive.

Percy looked at him and said, "I'll survive. We always do." Percy turned and headed towards his room, leaving Jason to think of how expressive those sea green eyes were.

_Fin~_


End file.
